


Monday left me broken

by baconymaw



Series: Every night has its day [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconymaw/pseuds/baconymaw
Summary: After Statesman explodes, things go a little bit differently.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Every night has its day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200887
Kudos: 31





	Monday left me broken

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rushed, I know. I tried to do it as long as I was able, but considering I do everything quickly... It just looks as it looks. 
> 
> If you see a mistake or a way to improve this, please, let me know. I'd like to make my writing better. Also, English is not my native language, so I guess you can find here really weird phrases.
> 
> Anyway, try to enjoy!

"No resurrections this time."

These words echoed in Thor's head, when he watched the body of his little brother fell on the ground. He thought, he will jump and stab the Titan, or something like this, but nothing. He lay still and motionless. Loki's face was turned to him, so Thor could see lots of bruises and blood, which already started to dry.

Yes, the god of thunder has already seen Loki hurt, but not that much. And every time it happened, Thor stayed with Loki and protected him from further harm. Now, he could do absolutel nothing, but watching. His eyes were closed.

Thanos smirked and lifted the Gauntlet, which had two gems within. It all happened too quickly, which startled Thor. He always thought, Asgard has the best warriors, who cannot be defeated, even when they weren't in the best condition. But Thanos managed to do it in less than an hour.

The Titan's gaze fell on Thor, who was trying to free from the shackles, which Ebony Maw gave him. But they were proper, so everything Thor managed to do, were bruises on his arms. It was foolish too continue doing so, but that was not in Thor's concern.

The Titan nodded in his direction, almost as saying 'Farewell' and clenched his fist. The power stone flashed with purple light and flames in the same color appeared inside the ship. Then, with the space stone, they teleported away. Thor felt a pain in his chest, when he remembered, for what price they get it. 

The fire was getting stronger, burning everything, what came to their way. But it was the last thing Thor was concerned about. It was always like this. Loki got injured and suddenly Thor lost every concern about his health, only to defend his brother.

As soon as the shackles fell of him, he tried to get to him. But he was still hurt, his head was killing him as a reminder of what the power stone can do. New bruises on his arms hurt too, but not that much. Though nothing could stop him from getting to Loki. He couldn't stand, so he creeped to him like a snake.

The bodies and pieces of metal made that a hard task, but he did it. Finally with his brother, he clutched the armor on his chest and rested his head on it. He did not mind the smell of sweat and blood (the entire ship smelled like this) and started to weep miserably. He watched Loki die too many times, so someone might say he got used to it, but he never did. Was it even possible?

Every time, it was painful, each time a bit more. This was the never ending circle, of dying and coming back to life, with one problem. It could end everytime, and he won't know it. He will probably spend the rest of his life mourning for his brother, hoping, he will come back, as he always did. He'll come, or... Thor couldn't even think of this. 

On a moment, he felt a little movement on his brother's chest. At first he thought it was true, and everything will be fine. But then, when nothing happened, the movement didn't repeat, he came to a conclusion. It was a mere hallucination. Only a desperate image his brain made. He didn't have time to think about this anymore.

The ship exploded in purple light and everything went black.

* * *

_"Thor!"_

_Thor turned. He was standing in the middle of a battlefield. Sodiers of both armies were trying to save their lifes, by killing the others. One of the Einherjars was screaming at his men, who ran for his life. The Einherjar cursed, only to be impaled from behind. He gasped and when the sword left his body, fell on the ground. He never moved again._

_Many bodies already lay on the ground, pools of blood under them. Blood was dripping from various weapons, blood in a little pond, which had a clean water before a mere minutes, blood covering his clothes, its smell in the air-_

_And behind the dust, raised by horses, he saw his brother. The young prince was trying to shot from his horse as many enemies as was possible. He was one of the 'lucky' man, who didn't lose his horse during the first attack. They were forced to ride against spears, and not even Thor's horse didn't survive._

_Loki was stretching the bowstring in a rush. Arrows kept flying around the men, missing them and sticking in nearby trees. Only a few arrows found their supposed destination. Loki was normally a briliant archer, but this was his first battle and it was clear, that he was in great distress._

_The god of thunder immediately started to fight his way to his brother. Powered by fear and urge to protect his little brother, the God of Thunder was unstoppable. No enemy managed to harm him, every single one of them was killed._

_Loki was surrounded by a circle of soldiers, who were getting nearer and nearer. But when he stretched his bow once again, it broke in half with loud_ whack _. The prince stared on uselles pieces of wood in his hands. He got his knifes, but only two of them and he'd need them, if his mare dies and he will have to fight from a ground._

_"Hold on, Loki!"_

_Thor run as fast as he could, but there was no way he'd do it before the men will hurt his brother. He swore under his breath and continued to run._

_The young prince turned the horse towards the people. He hoped to jump above it and get away. It was a desperate thought, but this was desperate situation. He dug his heels into horse's underbelly. The horse did jump; but then there was a landing. His mare landed in a badly on her food, which twisted under her. She made a pained noise and crumpled to the ground._

_Loki's reflexes were normally sharp, but today, they were, as well as his archery, affected by the stress. He jumped from the saddle to late and ended under mare's body. He did not move._

* * *

When Thor regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed, were the voices. They were unfamiliar and came from the distance. They sounded almost as being muffled by some kind of fog. He wanted to open his eyes, but the eyelids were too heavy. _What an irony,_ he thought, _the mighty God of Thunder is too weak to open his own eyes._

The voices appeared nearer, then there were fingers on his temples and-

"Wake."

The god of thunder finally opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He found out that he was sitting on a metal table and around him stood a bunch of weirdos. A gray-skinned man, another was probably a human, then... a rabbit? Then a tree, who was playing a game on its tablet, green woman with dark hair and a bug-girl.

The human looked at him with something similar too jelaousy (why?), the gray man almost as a worshiper on his god and the rabbit studied his eyepatch, which was slightly scary.

Then he remembered.

"Loki? Loki!"

"Hey, hey, dude, what's the matter?" spoke up the human. The gray-skinned man shot him a look.

"He-he is on the ship, we have to save him-"

"Don't worry, he's here."

"What?" Thor turned on a rabbit, who sat in his chair.

"Well, we found you and yer friend? Lover? Or whatever he is," Thor's face showed disgust as the rabbit said 'lover.' The green woman noticed it and continued in front of rabbit.

"You were flying in space and you held him like he was your lifeline. So we saved you both. He wasn't in a good shape, so we moved him to the bed. He started to heal rather quickly. Do you want me to show you where your brother is?"

"Ahh, so they are bothers..."

"Shut up Rocket."

Thor ignored them and nodded to the green woman. He wasn't in mood to think, why the woman knew they were brothers. Maybe she only guessed.

She led him to the corridor. It was gray, but on the walls were pictures, which looked like they was drawn by a child. They missed a few doors, before they finally stopped.

"He is inside. We treated him, but as I said, he heals quickly. If you need something, we'll be in the room you wake in."

She was trying to be kind, so Thor didn't interrupt her. "Oh, and by the way, I am Gamora."

"I am Thor."

"Nice to meet you." Gamora smiled and left.

Thor walked into the room and saw Loki, laying motionlessly on the bed. His chest was moving up and down. He was breathing. _He was alive._ Thor released a choked sob. He was happy he didn't lose his brother, but Loki's state saddened him. He knew, how he hated being ill or hurt.

During this time, he was always defenceless. Which meant, he had to trust someone in defending him, if something happened. Loki always trusted only two people. Thor, and their mother. Sometimes, when he went on a quest with Thor, Sif and warriors three, he refused to sleep until Thor had a watch. 

But these times were long gone. Warriors three were dead, Sif probably too. Heimdall maybe managed to fly away in the ship with Valkyrie, Bruce was on Earth abd Asgardian refugees somewhere in space. The biggets threat the universe has ever seen was here, already in half a way to the victory.

Maybe, if Thanos didn't destroy Statesman, he would be now trying to figure out the best way to get to Earth, to warn the Avengers. Loki would be annoying again, Bruce would give him his you've-gone-mad look and everything would different.

Till Loki wasn't healed, Thor didn't mind if his brother was attacked by Thanos or a mere space pirate. He would defend him, no matter what.

_He won't lose his brother again._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, though it all escalated so quickly. I'll try to fix it, but... I don't think it can be better.
> 
> Edit: I'm currently trying to fix this horrible mess I've made in the middle of the night. It will be slow, so I'm afraid it will be visible of what I've already fixed and what not. I'm so sorry for this.


End file.
